Impossible: A Star Trek fan fiction
by ensignchekovsgal
Summary: A romance between you and Pavel Chekov :)


_Impossible_

A Star Trek fan fiction

Featuring YOU and Pavel Chekov

Written by: ensignchekovsgal

You were nervous. This was your first time being assigned to a big Federation vessel. It didn't help that you were so young and that it was a 5 year journey. No one has been on a mission for that long before, but I guess Starfleet thought you were ready. After all, you were at the top of your class, and being only 17, that was extremely impressive. Uhura was close behind you and you always felt like she hated you for being better than her. But despite you being better than her, she still made it as Chief Communications Officer. Probably because you weren't as emotionally ready. You are only 17, after all.

The day you left was when you met the crew. You had missed the earlier meeting because you were sick. Your captain was James T. Kirk. The well-known, best looking captain Starfleet has ever had. You could _not _keep your eyes off of him. Maybe that's why you didn't notice someone couldn't keep their eyes off you that day. Spock was also quite attractive, but his slanted eyebrows and unusual hair was distracting. Nothing racist or anything, but you just had never met a Vulcan before. You knew the culture and language perfectly, but had never actually talked to a Vulcan face-to-face. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, was also extremely attractive. He has this tough-guy look to him, but you know he's a good guy because he's a doctor. Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineering Officer, had the most glorious accent you've ever heard before. You were pretty disappointed after you realized you wouldn't get to hear his voice as often as you would hear Kirk or Uhura.

The very first day, you were so worried you would do something wrong, that you didn't even notice that someone was admiring you. You usually notice those kinds of things, but you were so stressed. It remained that way for the first week.

The second day, you were more stressed than the first. You had forgotten to set an alarm and woke up in a panic. The captain was going to be so mad! You rushed to the bridge hoping Kirk would be lenient since it was your first time on the Enterprise under his command.

When you got to the bridge the captain welcomed you very warmly. He wasn't mad at all! But everyone was laughing. You were very self-conscious and turned bright red. You looked around frantically trying to figure out what was so funny. I noticed Uhura was laughing the most. You immediately knew who they were laughing at… It was you. You looked down and noticed you had forgotten to change into your uniform and were still in your pajamas.

"Feeling a little casual today?" Kirk said.

Tears began to form in your eyes. If you weren't so embarrassed, you would have noticed a sweet voice say, "Captain, please." encouraging the captain to be kind and talk to you, but you didn't notice that sweet voice and ran off to your quarters.

You heard the doors open and a voice saying, "Can I come in?"

It was Kirk.

"No." you said with your face buried into your pillow.

He came in anyway. He sat at your bedside and gently put his hand on your back.

"It was entirely unprofessional for my crew, and myself, to behave like that. It's your first morning and I know how rough that can be. Especially since this is your first mission on a ship of this caliber. I've ordered my crew to give a sincere apology to you when you come back to the bridge. You don't have to come back soon, heck, you don't even have to come back today! Take your time. Get a fresh start tomorrow."

He stood up and walked toward the door. You were about to say thank you when he turned and said, "By the way, I'm a big fan of Batman too." He gestured to my pajama bottoms, winked, and walked out. You blushed.

"Oh my goodness!" You thought to yourself. "Was he just hitting on me?!" You then lied in your bed, mesmerized by the miraculous Captain James T. Kirk.

_Meanwhile..._

_On the Bridge...  
_

"Keptin on ze bridge!" Chekov announced as Kirk walked in. When Kirk sat down in his chair, Chekov whirled around and asked, "Iz she okay?" in a low voice. Kirk smiled and leaned in. "Our 1st Communications Officer is just fine. She's going to get a fresh start tomorrow."  
"So she iz not coming back on ze bridge today?"  
"I'll have a lot of respect for her if she does."  
"Keptin, may I be excused?"  
Kirk nodded and leaned back in his chair. Chekov nearly darted out of the room.

As you were lying in bed, still thinking about Jim, a woman walked in. "I was told to give this to you." She handed you a note.

"Thank you." You nodded and she left. "It must be from Jim!" you thought. You were so mesmerized by him earlier there wasn't a single doubt in your mind. You opened it very slowly, holding your breath.

_"__Hello. What happened this morning was very tragic, but I would love if you would come back to the bridge. No use in wasting your beauty in your quarters._

_ XOXO "_

You were thrilled. You couldn't believe it! All you could think about was Captain Kirk. You got dressed, did your hair, and raced to the bridge.

As you walked onto the bridge, the captain turned to face you.

"I'm surprised to see you here." he said. You thought he was being sarcastic so you gave a playful smile. You were so focused on Jim that you didn't notice Chekov look over his shoulder and smile.

When you sat down at your post, Spock walked over to you.

"Since I did not find this morning's event to be amusing, I find it highly illogical for me to apologize. But since the captain ordered it, I am sorry."

"Thank you." You smiled and he gave a _you're welcome _nod before returning to his post. Several other crew members came up and apologized shortly after. You heard Uhura sigh and then felt her hand gently touch your arm to get your attention. You turned to face her. She had a very concerned look and a certain honesty to her eyes.

"I'm very sorry. Not only for this morning, but for everything else too... I didn't like that you were better than me. Especially since you're so young... But then I remembered being your age. And, well, long story short, I hope we can be friends." She smiled sincerely and you couldn't help but smile back. You were so overwhelmed with joy. You hugged her. "Thank you." You whispered in her ear. She hugged you back.

The first week of stress had passed and you were beginning to get into routine. The first week, you were so focussed with work that you didn't even notice Ensign Chekov once. Or Sulu for that matter.

BAM! You crashed right into Sulu. "Oh, I am so sorry!" you said while rubbing your forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Hey! You're that new Ensign, right? In communications under Uhura?"  
"Yeah. The one with the Batman pajamas, remember?" You smiled to indicate it wasn't a sore subject.  
"Yeah! I know someone who's got a crush on you!" He gave a sly smile. "But I was ordered not to tell." He winked. Could he be talking about Jim? He's good friends with him after all. And he used the word _ordered. _I mean, who uses that word unless their given orders from the captain! you sat there, starstruck, thinking about Kirk as Sulu walked away.

You could get Kirk off your mind as you headed to the mess hall for dinner. You wondered if he would sit by you if you saved him a seat. I mean, he must like you right? That note, his wink, all those friendly smiles. He _has _to like you.

You made sure to get there before he did to see if he would sit by you. After you got your food, you sat down at an unoccupied table. You looked around for Kirk, but he wasn't there yet. You began to eat when you heard the _cutest _accent say, "Hullo. May I sit vwith you, please?" You looked up and saw an even cuter, gorgeous smile to go with that adorable accent. He had the cutest eyes complemented by his cute, curly locks. You sat there just gawking at this adorable guy. "Hullo?" he said after a while of you just looking at him. You shook out of your trance and said, "Oh, sorry. Yes, please, sit down." You couldn't help but watch as he cutely put his food down and sat across from you. When he caught you staring at him, you blushed, looked down at your food, and took a bite. You saw him smile out of the corner of your eye. You had completely forgotten about Jim Kirk at this point. All you could think was, "How did I not notice this gorgeous boy before?!" You were too embarrassed and shy to look up. You could feel your face start to get hot and turn even more red. Then you realized you had forgotten to get a drink. "Perfect!" you thought to yourself. You stood up. "Excuse me." you said, still looking down, "I'm going to get a drink." Chekov immediately stood up. "No, no!" he said "I vwill get it for you!" He took off to get you a drink. You were so amazed by this sweet, adorable guy. How could you not have noticed him before?

"Zhere you go." he said sweetly while putting your drink down. "Thank you." you said with a smile. As he sat down, he said, "So you vwork on ze bridge, yes?"  
"Yes." you said, "Where is your post?"  
"I vwork on ze bridge too. Surely you have seen me?"  
"Sorry... I..." He looked sad you hadn't noticed him.  
"Zhat's okay. Ze first vweek is always hard." He smiled that cute smile again. You smiled and looked down. His cuteness was just so overwhelming. You couldn't handle it. You could barely even make eye contact with him. He must've noticed a few minutes later because after awhile of you just looking down, silently eating your food, he got up and said, "Excuse me. I must be leaving now. It vwas nice eating vwith you." You could barely look up, so you just nodded. You felt so rude, but there was nothing you could do about it. You probably just ruined any hope of him ever liking you.

The next morning, you remembered that Chekov worked on the bridge. You were so giddy! You couldn't wait to see him again.

As you walked on the bridge, you immediately focused on Chekov.

"Good morning." Kirk said. You barely noticed him. You glanced at Jim, said, "Morning." and immediately shifted your attention back to Chekov as you sat at your post. The entire time you were working, you couldn't stop thinking about him. You glanced over at him every few minutes. He caught you look back at him once. You couldn't stop blushing.  
"Crushing on Ensign Chekov?" Uhura whispered. You gave a shocked look. "Oh come on. You keep looking at him." You looked down and blushed.

"You _so _like him!" she said a little too loudly. "Shh!" you said. You both giggled.

"That's okay. I have a little crush on someone too."  
"Who?!"  
"You have to keep it a secret."  
"I promise I won't tell. Just as long as you don't tell about Chekov."  
"Alright." She lowered her voice. "It's Commander Spock." You gasped. "Really?! Spock?!"  
"Shh! Yeah. Don't tell!" She smiled.  
"I won't. I promise." You smiled back. You were so happy you and Uhura have bonded to the point where you can talk about things like this.

As you walked off to the mess hall for lunch, you couldn't help but feel nervous. Was Chekov going to sit by you again? You hoped he would and wouldn't at the same time.

When you got there, Chekov was already there. You didn't know what to do. You were panicking! You just stood there and stared at him. Then you noticed Uhura giving you a look like _what are you doing?_ You noticed she was sitting across from Spock. you gave her that look you give to your friend when there crush is near by. She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she gestured over to Chekov with her head. You smiled. You look over at him and gave an intrigued/confused look. Uhura noticed and looked over at Chekov as well. A really cute girl had walked up to him. "May I sit here?" she asked. "Oh no." you thought to yourself, "I should have acted sooner!" You frowned. Then you heard something really surprising. "No. I'm wery sorry, but zhat seat iz taken." You couldn't believe it. Who was he waiting for? You looked over at Uhura. You gave each other the same look. Then she smiled and gestured over to Chekov again. You gave a confused look. Why would you go over there? He's obviously waiting for someone... She just continued to gesture until you finally gave in. "Fine." you mouthed to her and rolled your eyes. You walked over to him. "May I sit here?" you said as smoothly as you could manage. He looked up and smiled. "Oh, yes, please!" he said excitedly. You looked over at Uhura with a surprised look. She looked at you in the same way. "Vwhat vwas zhat?" Chekov said with a flustered look. "What was what?" you said pretending not to know what he was referring to.  
"Zhat look you gave to Lieutenant Uhura."  
"Oh that. That was nothing." Today's conversation was going a lot more smooth than yesterday's. You could actually manage to make eye contact with him half of the time.

Chekov left a little earlier this time. In fact, he was probably one of the first ones to leave the mess hall to go back to his post. You were actually a little okay with that. Like yesterday, there wasn't a whole lot of conversation and it gave you time to talk to Uhura.  
"Why would he save a spot for me?"  
"I bet he likes you!"  
"Nyota, please. I am so awkward around him. There is no way!"  
"Sometimes I'll catch him looking at you."  
"That is such a lie!"  
"It isn't! Didn't Sulu say something about someone having a crush on you?"  
"Yeah... But he could be talking about anyone."  
"Sulu and Chekov are like best friends."  
You sighed. She was probably right, but you didn't want to get your hopes up. You kept denying it.  
"We should probably get back to the bridge." you said to change the subject.

When you got to your post, you found a note addressed to you sitting there. You picked it up and started to open it. "What's that?" Uhura asked.

"I don't know. I just found it here." You opened it. It was in Russian!

_"Привет. Я заметил, что ты смотришь на меня, и вы, казалось, был смущен вокруг меня. Я просто хочу сказать, что я думаю, что вы красивы, и ты мне нравишься.Много. Я заметил, что вы в первый же день и не был в состоянии держать глаза от вас с тех пор. Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь то же самое._

_ XOXO "  
_Uhura leaned over. "What's it say?" she asked.  
"I... I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"It's in Russian." you said as you showed it to her. She gasped. "That is _so _from Chekov!" she nearly yelled. Almost everyone on the bridge turned their heads. Everyone except Chekov. He sat straight and stiff with wide eyes. He began to blush. Spock quirked his right eyebrow at us. Uhura giggled and apologized to everyone while you hid your face, blushing. After everyone was done looking at the two of you, you both giggled wildly. You turned your attention back on the note. "Can you read Russian?" you asked Uhura.

"I know the alphabet and can sound out words, but I can't understand it."  
"That perfect!" you exclaimed "I can speak and understand Russian, but i can't read it."

"We have free time tomorrow. We could figure it out together." She smiled.

"Okay." You smiled back.

"We'll meet in Rec Room 2 at 1300 hours." You nodded and went back to work.

You kept staring at the note as you sat on your bed. The handwriting looked oddly familiar even though it was in Russian. Then you noticed the signature _'__XOXO ' . _Where had you seen that before? Then it hit you. You almost fell off your bed. You rushed to grab the note you thought was from Kirk. You held it up side-by-side with the note you got today. "HOLY CRAP!" you accidentally shouted. Spock happened to be passing as you said that. He walked in.

"Excuse me, Ensign. I heard you shouting. Is everything alright?" You blushed. "Woops." you said to yourself.

"Everything's fine, thank you." He nodded and walk out. You laughed as soon as the door closed. "Oh my goodness." you thought "That was embarrassing." You turned your attention back on the two notes. Chekov was the one who encouraged you to go back to the bridge! Not Jim! Chekov was the one that called you beautiful. You couldn't believe it! You were so overwhelmed with excitement!

The next day, you raced to the rec room with both notes in your hand. You were so excited you didn't notice you had walked into the wrong room. You looked for Uhura excitedly as soon as the door opened. you scanned the room, but she wasn't there. You came to the conclusion that you walked into the wrong room and were about to leave when you spotted Chekov cutely sitting by himself in the corner. He looked up, saw you, and smiled. You quickly hid the notes behind your back.

"Hullo."

"Hi."

"Vwould you like to join me?" He patted the seat next to him.

"I... Uh..." You didn't know what to do. What about Uhura? You couldn't let her down... "Please?" he said with the most adorable smile. You were dying inside.

"I'm really sorry, but I have plans to meet up with Uhura. Maybe next time?" His smile faded. He looked so sad... You couldn't take it. You just about cried. Then his smile came back.

"Next time." He nodded. You smiled at him and left. You leaned up against the wall next to the door and gave a heavy sigh. Uhura walked out and saw you sitting against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I walked into the wrong room and Chekov was there."  
"Why didn't you stay?!"

"I had to show you this." You pulled out the notes and showed her the signature. She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. "I told you!" she exclaimed.

"But we won't know for sure until we figure this one out." You still had some doubts. Why would the cutest guy on the ship like you? You knew you were definitely not the prettiest, coolest, or funniest girl. You knew plenty of crew members more attractive than you. "Well, come on!" Uhura said as she grabbed your arm. She dragged you into the rec room. You spent the last half hour deciphering the note.

"_Hello. I've noticed you looking at me and you seem to get embarrassed around me. I just want to say that I think you are beautiful and I like you. A lot. I noticed you the very first day and haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you since. I hope you feel the same._

_XOXO "_

You and Uhura screamed like fangirls. "I _SO _told you!" she yelled. The captain ran in.

"I heard screams. Is everything alright?" You were both laughing hysterically. Uhura managed to say, "Everything's fine, Captain." after she had calmed down. "Just perfect! Couldn't be better!" you said as you smiled at Uhura and looked back at Kirk. He had a confused look. "I'll never understand women." he muttered to himself as he walked out. You turned to Uhura. "Will you help me write back to him in Russian?" you asked. "Of course!" she said. You came up with this:

_"Привет. Я заметил, что вы тоже, и позвольте мне сказать, вы очаровательны! А мне очень нравится вас тоже. :)"_

"Now how do we distract him so you can put the note at his post before he gets there?" Uhura asked.

"Um... We can have the captain challenge him to a game of chess."

"Great idea! I'll tell Kirk that Chekov challenged him to a game of chess. You tell Chekov that Kirk challenged him."

"I get nervous around him... And wouldn't it be weird if I told him and then just left?"

"Oh, right. Duh. You tell Kirk, I'll tell Chekov." You nodded and went off to find Kirk.

You spotted Kirk walking down the hall toward the turbo lift. "Captain!" you called after him. He turned around (quite gracefully, I might add).

"Yes, Ensign?"

"Ensign Chekov challenges you to a game of chess."  
"Oh, really?" He smirked. You smiled. "He's in Rec Room 1." He nodded and walked off. You headed to the bridge.

You carefully placed the note at Chekov's post. "Ensign. What are you doing?" You jumped. It was Spock.

"Oh. You startled me. I'm just... uh... leaving this note for Ensign Chekov..."

He quirked his eyebrow.

"You know... uh... Kirk is facing Chekov at a chess game..." You tried to change the subject.

"Really? That would be quite an amusing sight." You sighed of relief and smiled. "Well, come on. They're in Rec Room 1." you said as you waved for Spock it follow you. You headed toward the room.

When you walked in Kirk had this embarrassed, pouty look on his face and Chekov was just beaming. You just about melted when you saw his adorable smile. Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy were there too. "Jim, you just got beat by a 17 year old!" Bones said, looking pleased. Scotty had this look on his face like he couldn't believe what had happened. You looked at Spock. He had the most amusing smirk on his face. You started to giggle. Kirk gave you a really terrifying death look. It was pretty much the scariest look you'd ever seen, but everything in that room was so amusing, you had trouble to stop laughing. Then you and Chekov made eye contact. Everything seemed to slow down. You sat there and smiled at each other for what seemed like ages. Then Spock interrupted.

"Ensign."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for bringing this event to my attention. It was quite amusing."

"No problem." You smiled sincerely. He gave a nod and walked over to Jim. "That was some game." McCoy said to you as he left. You smiled at him. Then you walked over to sit next to Uhura. "Best idea you've had so far." she said. You smiled. Scotty sat down next to you. "I haven't seen you on this ship before. Montgomery Scott. But you can call me Scotty." he said as he stuck out his hand. You stated your name as you shook it.

"Well, that's pretty name, isn't it?" he said flirtatiously. You smiled.

"Scott has always been my favorite male name." you awkwardly replied.

"Not much of a complement, but I'll take it!" You glanced over at Chekov. He looked a little disappointed and slightly jealous. "Maybe if I keep talking to Scotty, Chekov will get get jealous and go to the bridge." you thought to yourself.

"You know, when I was a wee lad, I would play chess all the time."

"Oh, really?" You tried to sound as interested as possible.

"Oh yeah! I would play all the time with..." You drowned him out. You weren't really that interested. You just wanted Chekov to see your note. After like 15 minutes of Scotty going on and on, he finally left. Luckily, Scotty's accent was entertaining. If it wasn't, you probably couldn't have sat there for that long.

"Vwhat's zis?" you heard Chekov say.

"What's what?" Guess Kirk heard him too.

"Oh. Nosing Keptin. Sorry." He opened the note

"_Hello. I've noticed you too and let me just say, you are so adorable! And I really like you too. (:"_

You watched him as he read it. By the time he finished, he was just beaming! You've never seen him so happy before! He was so cute! You could not handle his adorableness. "What's that?" Sulu leaned over and asked. Chekov jumped. His face turned pink. "Oh. Nosing." he said as he shoved the note into his pocket and smiled.

"Come on." Sulu nudged him.

"I'll show you later. I don't vwant ze keptin to see." He blushed even more.

"Chekov!" Kirk said. Chekov went stiff. Without turning around, he said, "Yes, Keptin?"

"Open a shipwide channel." Chekov relaxed. "Tell the crew we're going into orbit over the approaching planet. They're a part of the Federation. I want some real food."

"Aye, Keptin."

"Captain, do you think it is wide to enter orbit over a planet just to eat lunch?" Spock said.

"Spock, I haven't eaten real food in, like, a month. Plus, it's a Federation planet. It's fine."

"Captain, I-"

"Chekov, go ahead and announce it. Sulu, take us into orbit."

"Aye, Captain." Sulu said. Chekov nodded and leaned over the dash.

"Ensign auserization code 9 5 wictor wictor 2."

The computer didn't understand.

"Agh! Ensign auserization code 9. 5. vvwictor. vvwictor. 2. Attention Enterprise. Zis iz Ensign Chekov. We are approaching a near-by Federation planet and are preparing to enter orbit. Sank you." His accent is _so _adorable.

"Alright. Who want to go down to lunch with me? How about the newbies? Ensigns."

"Yes, Captain?" you and Chekov said at the same time. You smiled at each other.

"Come down to the planet with me to have lunch."

"Okay!" you said excitedly. Chekov was a little more respectful.

"I vwould love to, Keptin."

"How about we take Spock, Uhura, and..." He opened a channel to engineering. "Scotty, meet us in the transporter room. We're going down for lunch."

"Aye, sir!" Scotty replied excitedly.

As the captain prepared, you, Chekov, Spock and Uhura made your way to the transporter room. You kind of paired off along the way. Spock and Uhura walked together while you walked with Chekov. You both walked silently for a while because you were too shy to start the conversation. After a while, Chekov said, "So, vwhat iz your favorite type of food?"

"Oh, um. I like Italian, I guess. What about you?"

"I like Italian too, but I have to say Russian. No place like home, right?"

You smiled and nodded.

You met up with Spock, Uhura, and Scotty in the transporter room. Kirk hadn't gotten there yet. You had never been in the transporter room and were pretty nervous. Scotty noticed your discomfort and said, "Don't worry, lassy. It's perfectly safe." You smiled and nodded at him. He winked. You noticed a smidge of jealousy in Chekov's face. Then he grabbed your hand and squeezed it to comfort you. You began to blush. When Kirk walked in, his hand slowly slipped from yours. "Shall we?" Kirk said as he stepped on the pad. You soon followed. "Well, here we go." Kirk said as we walked on.

"Energize."

After a short second of the most unexplainable feeling, you suddenly were on the surface of the planet. "See? Not so bad." Chekov whispered to you. "How convenient!" Kirk said while gesturing to building a little up the road "An Earth-style deli." You saw Scotty's face light up like it was Christmas. Everyone knew he was thinking about sandwiches.

As you walked toward the deli, Chekov grabbed your hand. You smiled and looked at your feet. You still couldn't believe he liked you... As you approached the building, Chekov dropped your hand and cutely ran to the front of the group. He held the door open for everyone. You smiled at him as you walked in. He gave a cute smile back, and followed you in. You all sat at the same table. Except Scotty. He sat at his own table with sandwiches just piled on top. Before taking the first bite of every sandwich, Scotty would breathe in slowly through his nose. As if trying to capture every scent emanating off of it. You couldn't help but smile at his love of sandwiches.

After you had finished watching Scotty, you looked at Chekov and smiled. He smiled back. It was the cutest little smile. "Oh. Here." you said while picking up a napkin. You wiped a little smudge of mustard off the corner of his mouth. He began to blush uncontrollably. He smiled, looked down, and took another bite from his sandwich. "So are you two, like, a thing?" Kirk asked. You went tense and your eyes widened. "I do not understand your meaning, Captain." Spock replied. You relaxed. He was talking to Spock and Uhura.

"I wasn't talking to you, Spock." You went tense again. "I was talking to the two ensigns."

"What?" you said, surprised, as you looked at the captain. Chekov looked up at Kirk and then to you with a concerned expression. "Are you two together?" Kirk asked. You were panicking. You didn't know what to do! You looked at Uhura. She just gave you a sympathetic look and shrugged. Then, all of a sudden, you heard Chekov say, "Yes, Keptin, we are." He smiled and then look at you. You sat there looking at him with your mouth open. He leaned in and with a quiet voice he said, "Zhat iz, if you are okay vwith it." You sat there for a couple of seconds just star-struck. You somehow managed to get it together and smile at him. You nodded enthusiastically. Then you glanced over at Scotty. He had his mouth hanging open with a bite taken out of his sandwich. He looked at you and Chekov and had a disappointed look on his face. He obviously heard what you were talking about. He looked down at his sandwich still all sad-faced. Then he shrugged and continued to eat.

"Did you guys see that?" Kirk said in a low voice. You looked at him. Was he talking about Scotty? "To what are you referring, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Scotty." You blushed "Looks like he has a little crush on you, Ensign." You looked down and blushed even more. "Could this get anymore embarrassing?" you thought to yourself. "I don't blame him." Kirk said casually "I used to have a little crush on you myself." he said with a cheekful of food. You gave him a shocked look. "What?" he said "You _are_ pretty likeable." Chekov seemed to be getting jealous and kept looking down at his sandwich. "The captain is right, Ensign." Spock added "You have very likeable qualities. You are very, how shall I say... Cute." You were blushing like crazy. You were starting to get very uncomfortable. Chekov was blushing too, but he had a slight smile on his face. You glanced at Uhura. She had her arms crossed. She was obviously jealous Spock called you cute. Then you looked over at Scotty. His eyebrows were raised and he was looking at Spock. He must've heard the conversation. He looked at you and I guess he noticed how uncomfortable you were because he walked over to the table and said, "Oi. Give the lass a break. Can't you see she's gettin' uncomfortable?" He looked at you and winked. You face only got redder (if that was even possible). You started to panic again. You weren't used to this much attention. You felt like you couldn't breathe, like you were being suffocated. You couldn't take it anymore. you quickly stood up and walked out the door. You leaned up against the side of the building and slid down to the ground. You breathed very slowly to try and calm down.

"Hey there, beautiful." A local gang surrounded you. You stood up. "Oh, you didn't have to stand up for us." the apparent leader of the group said. There were five of them. They stood closer. He stroked your face. You swatted it away.

"Ooh. Feisty." He winked. You were terrified. You tried to break through the wall of these guys. They pushed you back into the wall. Hard. _Very _hard. You heard a loud pop and felt pain surge through your shoulder. You screamed from the pain and held your shoulder. It had been dislocated. One of the guys covered your mouth. Tears came streaming from your eyes. You felt so helpless. Then Chekov walked out to check up on you. You were never more glad to see anyone in your life.

"Hey!" he yelled. All but the one holding you back began to swarm in on him. He took a few steps back. One of the guys threw a punch at him, but he dodged it. He used the momentum from the dodge to run past the guys. He ran over to you. He threw the guy holding you to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. When the guy was being ripped off of you, he scratched your face. It stung and began to bleed. Right then, Scotty walked out. "Oi!" he yelled "What do you think you're doing?" You fell into Chekov's arms sobbing. He held onto you very tightly. Tears began to form in his eyes. Kirk, Spock, and Uhura ran out. Kirk, Spock, and Scotty beat the crap out of three of them and they ran off. Uhura ran over to you to help comfort you. Then Uhura got really angry and walked over to Kirk. "This is your fault!" she said "If you hadn't been so selfish, this never would have happened." Kirk opened his mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it. He sat silently for a while before saying, "Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us up."

McCoy was waiting calmly in the transporter room. That is, until he saw you. When he saw you, he freaked.

"What the hell happened, Jim?! How could you let this happen to this sweet girl?! I knew this was a bad idea." He grabbed your arm and pulled you toward him. Chekov reluctantly let go.

"Come here, sweetheart." He hugged you and gently stroked your hair. "It'll be alright." He looked at Chekov and gestured for him to come help take you to Med-Bay. "Let's get that shoulder fixed up."

When you arrived, he sat you down on one of the beds. "Now" he said "This is going to hurt a lot, so I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?" You nodded trying to fight back tears. Chekov grabbed your hand with both of his. you looked into his eyes. You immediately calmed down. Time seemed to slow down. Bones noticed your serenity and took it as an opportunity. He grabbed your arm and quickly popped your shoulder back into place. Pain surged through your shoulder. You gave a small whimper and squeezed Chekov's hand so hard you thought it would break. But his face showed no sign of pain. He just kept looking at you with those warm eyes. Bones then proceeded to put your arm in a sling.

"Now don't be using that arm for a couple of week." he said "Let's clean up those scratches." You nodded and he walked over to a cabinet to get some supplies. Chekov looked you straight in the eyes. "I'm wery sorry." he said "I take full responsibilities. I should have followed you. Made sure you were okay." You smiled at him. He was so sweet. you squeezed his hand. "It wasn't your fault." you said "You saved me! I should be thanking you." He gave a sweet smile.

"I don't wanna interrupt your moment here, but I gotta clean those scratches. Unless you want them to get infected. You can have some time alone afterwards." McCoy gently pushed Chekov to the side. "If you'll excuse me." He proceeded to clean your face. It stung. Really bad.

"Almost down, sweetheart. Hang in there." He sprayed something on your face and then put bandages on it.

"There you are. Good as new." He smiled. "Now, I want you to stay here overnight so I can watch over you. I wanna make sure that shoulder doesn't swell." You nodded. "I'll leave you two alone now." He turned and started to walk out. "Dr. McCoy! Wait!" you called after him. He turned and looked at you. "Thank you." You smiled. "Just doin' my job." he said with a smile. He left. Chekov stepped toward the bed and hovered his fingers over your hurt shoulder. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not so much. I'll be okay." You smiled.

"I promise I won't let anysing happen to you ever again." He stepped closer. His face was only a few inches from yours. You were both blushing. Then he leaned down. His lips gently touched yours and were off before you realized what happened. Despite it being brief, it was the sweetest kiss you had ever experienced. When he backed up, he was looking down. You both were. Your faces got even more red. He grabbed your hand. "я тебя люблю" he said quietly. Tears of joy filled your eyes. "I love you more." you replied. He looked up at you and smiled. He kissed you again and said, "_Impossible."_


End file.
